Omnitrix (Prototype; Time Heals Future)
h The prototype Omnitrix is the Time Heals Future version of the prototype Omnitrix. Modes Other Features *The Omnitrix acts as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. **By accessing the Codon Stream, the Omnitrix rewrites the user's DNA and transforms them into one of the DNA samples kept in the Codon Stream. The Omnitrix won't transform the user into another of its own species. *In order for the user to change size, matter is created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. *If someone tries to tamper with the Omnitrix against the user's will, the Omnitrix will create a large feedback pulse to push the offender away. *Once placed on the wearer, the Omnitrix will resist attempts to physically remove it. *The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix by the two being used to transform at the same time. This allowed the two to transform into the same alien, even if it is locked on one of the Omnitrixes. *The Omnitrix functions as a GPS. *The Omnitrix can create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix can teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. *The Omnitrix can alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien and could even create different types of clothing and accessories, colored white and black or green and black, to accommodate the alien's anatomy. **This feature can be turned off, which it currently is, replacing it with nanomachines breaking down the user's clothes upon transforming and rebuilding them upon transforming back. *According to Azmuth, after Feedback was removed from the Omnitrix, as a failsafe, it would no longer accept Conductoid DNA. *The Omnitrix can be programmed to work for a specific user by their DNA. *The Omnitrix has a built-in homing device, which could be used to navigate to Xenon and disable the device draining all the light around it. 'Master Control' *The Omnitrix has a Master Control, which offers various features, such as transforming into aliens merely by thinking it, no time limit on being an alien and/or unlocking aliens. 'DNA Manipulation' *The Omnitrix is able to repair genetic damage, such as turning DNAliens back to normal or repair the Highbreed's flawed DNA by fusing their DNA with DNA from different species. 'User Access' *Touching the Omnitrix symbol while transformed gives various effects, such as turning the user back to normal or into another alien. *The Omnitrix automatically alters its size to fit the user's size upon being put on. *The Omnitrix can be worn in various locations, such as on the wrist, around the waist or on the leg. **According to Dwayne McDuffie, the Omnitrix could be worn anywhere so long as it is on the skin. However, Azmuth was seen wearing on top of his clothing. *When the user is transformed, the Omnitrix symbol is supposed to appear on the chest for easy access. **However, pre-recalibration, the Omnitrix symbol was put in different places on some aliens, due to the Omnitrix not working properly. 'Voice Command' The Omnitrix has Voice Command, which allows the user to manipulate the Omnitrix via verbal commands. When the Master Control was unlocked by Ben in Back With a Vengeance, he could transform into aliens by saying their name. 'Display' *The Omnitrix has two known display modes. By changing the settings on the Omnitrix, either display modes could have been used with either Omnitrix form. **Black silhouettes of the aliens. **Dark green holograms of the aliens. *The Omnitrix can show an image of all aliens unlocked by sillohette, with missing aliens having a non-colored sillohette. 'Alterations to Aliens' When transformed, the Omnitrix protects the user from negative effects, like possession by an Ectonurite or from the effects of Corrodium or Dr. Animo's mutant ray. The Omnitrix can change the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that could be turned off. Weaknesses The Omnitrix can be forcefully ripped off of the user. 'Glitches' At random times, the Omnitrix simply won't transform the user for no apparent reason. If the Omnitrix's faceplate cover is broken off, the result is DNA hybrids, similar to the Biomnitrix. When exposed to an electromagnetic interference, the Omnitrix can cause unintentional transformations and the Omnitrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. This could work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. Technical glitches cause power glitches that would cause random flight and abilities not native to the alien species, as well as leaving all the aliens naked and cold (post-recalibration only). While the Omnitrix can be programmed to work for a specific user by their DNA, it would accept others related to the intended user by their DNA being close enough to a match. Aliens Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Omnitrix had a scratch guard that Ben didn't know about which fell off sometime before Destroy All Aliens. This is the reason why Omnitrix symbols on aliens were white until then. Category:Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Azmuth's creations Category:Omnitrixes (All) Category:Prototype Omnitrixes Category:Level 20 Technology